


Kingdom united (working title)

by Dragon_Heart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Heart/pseuds/Dragon_Heart
Summary: Love is something that could start wars or soften the hardest of hearts. It has the power to start an empire or to destroy kingdomsA dragon clouded in mystery.A warlock who was exiled.A human trying to explore the world.All become interconnected in a strange twist of fate as they must fight the evil growing in the kingdom.





	Kingdom united (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

I thought i could do as my parents wanted, but i was wrong. I'm going to the city of Zeta to set sail for some where else, any where else. Then i'm travelling the world. I'm going to meet new people and see new thing. My siblings convinced me to explore and i will. i need to find my own way  
  
In all there is six cities in the kingdom. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta. They were created after the great war. When all six nations were at war with each other.  
  
The City of Alpha is located in Rahasia, populated by the Faeries.  It is this vast land that holds magnificent buildings, the castle of Rahasia is meant to be this huge elegant castle decorated with status, gold and a range of crystals and beautiful stones. I heard that one wall is just blue marble created by warlocks. Thry have unnatural beauty. Although it is said that if you look close enough you can see there hideous flaws. They cannot lie but this does not thry will tell thr truth. Their ruler is the Seelie Queen .There's one quote that i think works quite well with her - power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely.  
  
Then there are the Werewolfs. Most of them live in darah mountains - its got its name after the amount of people who died during the great war - with the City of Beta. Werewolfs can change between forms. Most of them used to work in the mountains to mine coal, diamonds, sapphire crystals and warlocks gems. Although thats all gone now and its now hollow and they built this whole civilisation within the mountains. I've heard its beautful.  
  
The City of Gamma is located in the summer mountains, populated by the Vampires.  It quite irronic seeing as the giant moutains keep it dark all year. People say that they cannot steep foot into the sun. But i find that hard to believe.  
  
Then there is the City of Delta populated by the warlocks located in the sayang forest. All the building are moulded in the forest, they take 'being one with nature' to a whole new level.

  
They are every secretive people who practice a range of magic. From becoming one with nature and finding your inner self to practising death magic - a dark magic which no one should ever touch as it corrupts your soul and destroys your heart. Although warlock are every pretty some would argue even more so than elves. They have thick dark hair with big hazel eyes. Although they have secretive personalities there usually helpful if you pay the right price.  
  
The dragons populate the City of Epsilon locate in the centre of Jiwa. If you want to get into the city you need to get a dragons help. The maze is a place that not many people go to, as you can eaily lose you way. Although dragons are every kind race, known for the curiosity and sense of adventure. It just the maze is a dangerous place to go. Their buildings are meant to fused together by the very fire they breath. However i doubt that to be true, i've heard that their builds are these giant black stone creations. Theres this place within the city called the dragon pits were they apparently fight each other. Dragons look like humans when they choose to, but when they don't, they're these giant beast which breath fire but depending on the dragon they can have extra flare to them.  
  
Then finally their's humans, City of Zeta located in its a big open piece of land which is very fertile. We have big castles and out of grey stone and house with oak and black tree which surprise produces black wood.  
If your wondering what we look like go look in a mirror.  
  
Although don't get me wrong i've heard only rumours and that not to say they are the only intelligent creatures which would be untrue. Although the only part of land which i have failed to mention is the dark forest.

**Author's Note:**

> If u have any suggestion for the title please leave suggestions.


End file.
